


the kaleidoscope claims another

by theaprilshowers



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing Clothes, also long internal monologues of eddie just talking about richie. that's canon baby!, let him SPEAK!, this is just fluffly richie and eddie being in love (what they deserve!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaprilshowers/pseuds/theaprilshowers
Summary: “'I’m not sure which one Richie would appreciate more: you half nude or you wearing his shirt?''Why is everyone making a big deal about this?' Eddie’s voice rises slightly in defense. 'It’s a shirt, an ugly one at that.'”-Or, Eddie ends up wearing Richie’s shirt and is confronted with Lots of Feelings.(for the @itfandomprompts 2020 gift exchange on tumblr for @redhotreddie who requested the prompt “fluffy college au” & “richie helping eddie get through the aftermath of his mother’s abuse”)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 18
Kudos: 164





	the kaleidoscope claims another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriRomanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRomanoff/gifts).



> to redhotreddie: i hope you enjoy this fic and it was fluffy enough for you! <3 
> 
> fyi: i think eddie is very stylish and materialistic when it comes to clothing (hello gucci loafers and ruby ring). and while i believe he has expensive taste, i head canon that modern college eddie would prefer a chic yet simple look due to his limited budget. anything outlandish that richie would wear is a bit too much for him. but he doesn’t look like a narc like he did in chapter two either. so yeah… keep that in mind while reading lol :)
> 
> warnings: implied mentions of sex (mainly as jokes) but nothing explicit so that’s why this is rated T. if you think it deserves a higher rating let me know!
> 
> title is from the song life in color by onerepublic

Eddie wakes up slowly. He blinks several times to get his eyes adjusted to the bright morning light shining through the curtained window. He moves to stretch his back, cursing internally at his sore muscles, but then a smile creeps onto his face as he sees the sleeping body next to him. 

Richie is sound asleep, face smooshed into the pillow, his curls messy as they fans his peaceful face. Eddie moves one of his own hands to touch the freckles on Richie’s bare back, feeling the warmth of his skin as he dozes in slumber. 

Even though Eddie has been waking up next to Richie for some time now, it still sends a current of pleasure rushing throughout his body when he sees Richie like this. Saturdays are already a blessing without school or work but having Richie next to him makes these mornings feel even more luxurious. It’s a time with absolutely no worries or obligations, just the two of them sharing the same space, peaceful and sweet. If he could, he would freeze this moment in time forever. He decides to do just that by picking up his phone from the bedside table to take a picture. The camera won’t do Richie’s serene face much justice with this lighting, but Eddie doesn’t mind; he can still caption the Snapchat he’ll send to the losers as “sleeping beauty” anyway. 

However, when he sees the time on his phone’s lock screen, he almost drops the phone directly on Richie’s sleeping face. 

**8:52 AM**  
**Friday, April 24**

The lazy cogs in Eddie’s brain start churning. _Shit_ , he curses mentally, _today’s Friday not Saturday!_ Which means he has his child psychology class in less than thirty minutes. 

Eddie bolts up, frazzled. He can’t believe he didn’t set his alarm last night! He was so busy messing around with Richie that they both knocked out before he could properly set his alarm. He doesn’t have time to go back to his apartment to get ready and change into fresh clothes, so he’ll just have to wear the clothes he wore last night. Eddie cringes at the thought as he dashes to the bathroom. 

As he gets ready he stares in horror at his reflection in the mirror. His hair is a fucking mess and Richie really went to town with all those hickeys on his neck and collarbones. He uses the spare toothbrush he keeps in Richie’s bathroom to brush his teeth and he tries to comb down his hair without his usual hair products. It’s useless; he’ll just have to let his natural waves free for the day. 

When he returns to the bedroom he quickly finds his pants and puts them on. He cannot however, find his shirt. Richie’s room is a hurricane of clothes scattered everywhere. He vaguely remembers Richie quickly taking Eddie’s shirt off last night and slinging it somewhere in the distance, neither of them caring where it landed. For what seems like the billionth time this morning, he again curses to himself for his horniness and recklessness. He can’t just walk around campus in the middle of April without a fucking shirt. 

It's when he’s picking up his backpack by Richie’s desk that he spots it: his precious teal polo, half inside Richie’s garbage can. Eddie curses for the billionth and one time. Well, he’s definitely going to be walking around campus without a shirt now because there is no way in hell he’s wearing a shirt that’s made permanency in Richie’s trash for a whole night. Eddie might like Richie’s trashmouth but _literal_ trash is a whole other story. 

He considers his options. It’s not like Richie would mind if Eddie took one of his shirts, right? This is an emergency situation, Richie would understand. Eddie takes 0.5 seconds before he thinks “ _fuck it_ ” as he goes over to Richie’s closet. 

He’s actually not completely shocked to find that there are practically no shirts on the hangers because everything is either on the floor or falling out of the dresser in a wrinkled mess. Eddie sighs as he looks at the limited choices he has: a bomber jacket, several weird catchphrase or band shirts that all have holes or mysterious stains on them, and a loud yellow Hawaiian shirt that is half zebra print and half cheetah (?) print that Richie always pairs with his Nirvana tee. 

_Good grief_ , Eddie thinks, as he grabs the Hawaiian shirt with a defeated sigh. It’s huge and kind of an eyesore, but it will do for the day. Eddie puts it on and he just has to laugh. It practically drowns him, coming half way to his thighs while the sleeves almost reach his elbows. He buttons the shirt quickly, tucks it into his pants, fastens his belt, and rolls the sleeves higher.

He gives a quick scan of himself in the mirror and he’s surprised to see that it isn’t as bad as he expected. He still looks like a fool that definitely feels out of place in his usual neat, simple style, but he’ll pretend it’s a casual Friday look. It’s just two classes today; he hopes everybody is too preoccupied with end of the week feels to give him any judging stares. 

He glances over at the bed to see that Richie is still knocked out – the man could honestly sleep through a tornado – and it makes Eddie, even in his anxious state, smile. Richie, sleeping or awake, always tends to calm Eddie’s nerves. He goes over, pushes the hair off of Richie’s forehead and gives him a gentle, lingering kiss, careful not to wake him up even if he doesn’t have anywhere to be until later in the afternoon. It’s a pointless concern though, Richie doesn’t even budge, and that just makes Eddie smile even wider. If he wasn’t in such a hurry he could stay longer, soaking in the softness and ease of Richie; it really is a stunning view. He desperately wants to say the three heavy words that he’s been itching to tell for some time now, but his eyes shift to the clock on the bedside table and he quickly remembers he’s in a rush. 

When he arrives in the kitchen he’s not completely surprised to see someone is already there. Mike, Richie’s roommate Bill’s boyfriend, is standing by the island eating a bagel with a cup of coffee. When he notices Eddie, he gives a smirk.

“Nice shirt,” he says, “I see we’re going for a wild theme this morning. Reminiscent of last night perhaps?” 

“Like you’re one to talk,” Eddie bites back with a blush. 

And Eddie’s has a point. Mike is currently only wearing boxers and a button-down flannel shirt that is definitely Bill’s because a) no one wears flannels except for Bill and b) the fabric of the flannel stretches across Mike’s strong muscular arms meaning it is definitely a size too small for him. And God, the flannel is open to expose his beautifully toned abdomen. If Eddie’s type wasn’t dorky, lanky dudes and if he didn’t respect Bill so much, he would be climbing Mike like a tree right now. 

“Bill spilt soda all over my shirt last night so this is the only thing I could wear,” Mike casually states, “what’s your excuse?”

Eddie blushes deeper, choosing to ignore the question and instead asks, “That was the only thing you could wear? You can’t fool me, Mike, you just want Bill to get a boner when he wakes up.” 

Mike laughs his melodic laugh, and Eddie grins as he fills his travel mug with coffee. “You know me so well.” He smirks, “So, is that what you’re trying to do with Richie then?”

Eddie almost spills his travel mug, “Jesus, Mike! N-no!” he stammers. “My shirt literally flew into the trash can this morning. Do you think I would wear this atrocious thing willingly?” 

Mike puts his hands up defensively, “Alright, okay, sorry!” he laughs, “But just know, that Richie will get a boner if he sees you wearing that.” 

“Oh my God, and with that, I’m leaving.” He hits Mike playfully on the shoulder as he leaves the apartment, “Goodbye Mike, I hope you get the sex you so truly desire.” 

“Oh I will,” Mike winks, “I hope you do too.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes while his face reddens as he leaves the apartment with Mike’s laugh ringing in his ears. 

*

Eddie arrives at this child psych class with a minute to spare, and thanks the Gods above that his professor is not there yet. 

He takes his usual seat next to Bev, and already feels a moment of dread at the way she’s looking him up and down. 

“I don’t want to hear it Bev.” 

“Hear what?” Bev says playing coy. “Is it wrong of me to question why the king of solid colors and nerdy vintage shirts is suddenly wearing the most vibrant animal print top I have ever seen?” 

Eddie sighs but he’s smiling. “That’s exactly what I didn’t want to hear Bev.” 

Bev grins, eyes mischievous, “That late of a night huh?” 

“Richie’s room is a mess ok? My god damn polo went into the trash and this was the only shirt that didn’t have a permanent residence on his bedroom floor, so I took it just for the day. I didn’t want to walk around half nude shockingly enough.”

“I’m not sure which one Richie would appreciate more: you half nude or you wearing his shirt?” 

“Why is everyone making a big deal about this?” His voice rising slightly in defense. “It’s a shirt, an ugly one at that.” 

Bev nods and hums, “You’ve been staying over at his place a lot.” 

Eddie looks at her confused. “Well, he’s my boyfriend I think that’s reasonable. Also, as much as I love you and Patty, whenever you guys come over to see Ben and Stan, the apartment gets so loud. It’s just easier to go to Richie’s for the night. Sorry.” He admits warily. 

“No, I get it, of course, don’t feel bad.” Bev pats him on the shoulder. “Also, I didn’t realize you made it official.” 

“What?”

“You said Richie was your boyfriend, I didn’t know you guys made your relationship official.” 

“Oh,” Eddie attempts to play it off casually, “well I mean we technically haven’t. I mean, we’ve been seeing each other exclusively for more than half a year now, I think it’s kind of an unspoken agreement that we’re boyfriends.” 

“Does Richie know that though?” Bev inquires, one of her eyebrow raising slightly.

“Yes Bev, as idiotic as Richie is sometimes, he picks up on things quickly enough. I’m positive he knows we’re dating. We’re almost always on the same page, that’s what makes this relationship so great.” He smiles wistfully at the thought. “And that’s why it’s totally fine and completely normal that I’m borrowing his clothes for the day!” 

“Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a twist, I just wanted to know!” She laughs, and then her face grows fond. “I’m happy for you. For you both. It’s what you two deserve.” 

Eddie smile is shy but warm. “Thanks Bev.” 

“And honestly,” Bev grabs the collar of his shirt, “This shirt is a look? Unbutton a few more buttons and switch the pants for shorts and you’re practically living your hot girl summer life!” 

“Please shut the fuck up!” Eddie shoves her shoulder, but they’re both still laughing when their professor walks into the classroom. 

*

Richie’s shirt smells like Richie. Which… duh, of course it does. But it gives Eddie a weird sort of comfort whenever he buries his nose in the silky material. It smells like Richie’s cigarettes and musk, which aren’t the greatest scents, but it’s also mixed with the lavender detergent and citrus body wash Richie uses. All the varying smells make it so distinctively Richie that it almost feels like Richie is there with him, wrapping his long arms and wide shoulders around Eddie, drowning all his scenes, so the only thing Eddie can feel, hear, smell, taste, see, _know_ is Richie. 

It's overwhelming to say the least. And highly distracting.

He was barely paying attention in his child psych class because he was trying to get his half anxious, half sleep-deprived brain to calm down, but now _this shirt_ and how much it reminds him of Richie is making it practically impossible to concentrate during his physics class. At this point he could have just stayed the morning in Richie’s bed with how much information he is retaining. 

It’s nothing short of a relief when the professor declares the class is over. Eddie packs up his blank notebook quickly, already making a mental reminder to watch the lecture online. When he takes out his phone he’s pleased to see that he’s got a message from Richie. 

11:30 AM **From Rich: you out of class yet?**

11:45 AM _To Rich: Yep, just finished and going back to my apartment. See you there?_

11:46 AM **From Rich: ofc, i’m picking up lunch for us now babe see you in a few <3<3<3**  
11:47 AM **From Rich: also i hope you need a tote bag bc some student group was handing out free ones at the plaza and you know me i just couldnt resist a freebie ;P**

Eddie shakes his head fondly as he smiles. He really does love this man. 

He takes a deep breath as he lets those words sink in. 

It’s not like the words are false in any way. But it’s exactly for that reason that they’re so nerve-racking. 

He’s never said “I love you” to anybody in that way. Sure, he’s said it to the losers and has meant it completely each time. He’s even said it to his mother and in some weird convoluted way he meant it then too. But saying “I love you” to Richie, in a romantic “I love you so much I want to spend every waking and non-waking moment with you until we’re so old we barely know anything outside of each other” is intimidating to put it lightly. 

It’s ridiculous, as he finally starts walking towards his apartment. Like he told Bev, they haven’t even made their relationship official yet! They just kissed for the first time last semester and then never stopped because it felt so right they never questioned it. But they really should talk about it because sometimes the love Eddie has for Richie is so consuming that there is no doubt that Eddie is deeply gone for him. 

And it’s not like Eddie has a normal background when it comes to being vulnerable with others. He never thought he would actually have a life filled with love when he escaped to college. His first two years were rough; still struggling with the aftermath of his mother’s abuse. He got close with Bev through therapy which helped them both come to terms with their previously fucked up lives. However, even with the help of therapy he wouldn’t really consider his awkward encounters with men when he was finally coming to terms with being gay as anything close to being in love. 

So, when he met Richie last summer it was like a breath of fresh air; something Eddie desperately needed after being denied that for so long. Richie’s goofiness, loud personality, and relentless teasing (which ended up actually just being flirting) easily charmed Eddie for some unknown reason but more than anything made him feel _alive_. 

Richie never thought Eddie was weird or broken for what happened to him. He thought Eddie was strong and even when Eddie didn’t think that of himself often, Richie made sure to emphasize it at all times. He helped him through panic attacks and self-doubt. He was always there to listen or distract him from the worst. And it wasn’t like Richie was doing this out of pity or because he wanted to control Eddie or get something in return. Richie was just genuine in his care and loyalty. He could make all the jokes in the world but Eddie could see through the façade; Richie was _real_. There might still be things that Eddie doesn’t know yet about him, but Eddie has always been a curious person and he loves exploring the wonders of Richie Tozier. 

He just…doesn’t know how to tell him that directly because thinking that internally is very much not the same as saying it out loud. 

Eddie shakes his head in defeat as he finally reaches his empty apartment. He takes his shoes off, drops his bag on his desk, and lands face first into his bed, suddenly exhausted from the whirlwind of confusing thoughts the morning has dropped on him. He should probably change now that he’s finally home and has full access to his wardrobe, but the way Richie’s shirt feels against his skin is so perfect that he just inhales deeply in content. He gets a whiff of Richie’s scent through the cloth and knows he probably won’t be taking this shirt off any time soon. He smiles peacefully as he lets his eyes close. 

Not more than two minutes later he hears knocking at the door that signals Richie is here. Eddie pulls himself off of the bed in a rush to get the door, excited to finally see an awake Richie and eat some food. When he opens the door he is met with a Richie wearing his signature thousand-watt crooked smile. 

“Mon chérie!” Richie cries with a French voice as he swoops down to give Eddie a kiss on the cheek, “I have gotten you a feast today that will have you singing like that candlestick man from the Stockholm syndrome movie!” 

Richie, as fast as his mouth takes him, moves soundly to the kitchen, setting the takeout bags onto the table. 

“It will surely be the best meal you have ever eaten, but don’t worry Eds, you’re still the sweetest meal I’ve ever had.” He turns around to give Eddie a wink.

Eddie rolls his eyes as he closes the front door and walks up to the Richie, arms wrapping around his shoulder to give Richie a deep kiss. 

“That was both endearing and gross,” Eddie hums as he breaks away from the kiss, “but I’m hungry so I’ll forgive you.” 

“Oh, hungry for me I hope.” Richie’s cheeky grin never wavering. 

Eddie pushes him slightly to return to setting up the table. “Do you ever rest? Actually don’t answer that because I already know by the way you were snoring this morning before I left for class.” 

And even though Eddie said not to reply, he’s still somewhat stunned by the silence that greets him. Usually Richie would pounce at an opportunity to make a puny joke. He turns his head around to make sure Richie is alright. 

What he finds is a wide-eyed Richie staring directly at his shirt. Well, his shirt meaning Richie’s shirt. If it wasn’t such a rarity to see Richie so gob smacked like this, Eddie would be laughing. Instead he blushes fiercely, feeling self-conscious. 

“Are you…wearing my shirt?” Richie’s hand raises and settles on Eddie’s hip, rubbing the smooth material between his fingers. A shiver courses through Eddie. 

As defensive as Eddie was with Mike and Bev this morning about the matter, he suddenly feels like the biggest idiot in the world right now. How stupid was he to think that Richie would be okay with him wearing one of his shirts? 

“I’m sorry!” Eddie cries, turning around to face Richie. “My shirt fell into your trash can last night – which thanks by the way, you need to have better aim – and I didn’t have anything to wear so I just took this one since it was the only clean one and I know I should have asked you first but it really was an emergency and I didn’t think you would mind and – “ 

Eddie’s ramble is swiftly cut off by Richie’s chapped lips on his. Eddie melts into the kiss, any previous worries forgotten for the moment. Richie moves away slightly to get a good look at Eddie; under Richie’s sharp eyes Eddie feels wholly exposed and it sends a thrill through his veins. 

“Eds, I seriously think this is the sexiest thing you have ever done.” 

Eddie gawks at him for a solid second before regaining his composure. “You’re absurd, it’s just a shirt.” 

“But it’s _my_ shirt, and you made it look even cooler.” His voice is a mixture of awe and praise. 

“It was never cool to begin with Rich, don’t lie.” But he’s biting down on his lip to stop from smiling too widely. 

“Yeah, I guess. No wonder it was almost 50% off at the store.” 

“Wow, really? That’s a great deal!”

“Yeah, but now I wish it was 100% off.” 

“Rich,” Eddie sighs, "be serious, they aren’t going to start giving clothes out for free.” 

“No, no, I mean.” Richie starts to unbutton the shirt, “I want it 100% _off_.” 

“Oh,” Eddie blushes deeply. “You’re ridiculous, that was a horrible pickup line,” even though he’s extremely pleased by Richie’s reaction (not that he would ever admit that to Mike and Bev). 

“I don’t really need to pick you up when I already got you though right?” Richie kisses Eddie sincerely, but then his cheeky grin returns in full force. “Though I guess I do pick you up when you can’t reach the high shelves.” 

“Ok, good moment ruined.” Eddie huffs, starts buttoning up the shirt, and shoves a cackling Richie away.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Richie pulling Eddie against him again, “I really am flattered that you were willing to wear my clothes. You look good. Like you always do. But it’s even better knowing you’re wearing something of mine.” The tips of Richie’s ears turn a little pink and it sends Eddie swooning. 

“Well, I think I enjoyed wearing this shirt a little bit too much too.” He admits, “It was nice to have a piece of you around me even when you weren’t physically there with me.” 

“Does that mean I can start wearing your clothes? I always wanted to wear your Thundercats t-shirt.” 

“Absolutely not, you would rip it!” He exclaims as he sits down to eat. 

“This doesn’t seem very fair!” Richie whines as he sits down too. “But I guess I see you in my clothes either way so maybe I am the winner here.” 

Eddie looks at Richie – his face is in a silly pout but his underlying happiness is so apparent – he’s always got his heart on his sleeve. And now that Eddie’s wearing his shirt, it’s like he can feel that heart pulsing in sync with his own.

And everything is so ridiculous and this is probably the most unromantic way to go about it, but Eddie is just so filled with love for this man in front of him it’s like he’ll explode if he doesn’t say anything about it right now. 

“Hey Richie?” Eddie says softly. He’s surprised that his voice doesn’t waver. Maybe that’s because he isn’t scared; loving Richie is daunting, but never scary. 

Richie hums in question, places an spring roll on his plate, and flashes his toothy smile at Eddie. Eddie’s heart unclenches as he breathes out and bares his soul. 

“I love you.” 

Richie’s eyes widen and for the second time today, he appears entirely speechless. Eddie plows on before his anxiety gets the best of him. 

“I love you and I just need you to know that. I know we haven’t known each other for long and I’m always someone who second guesses myself and all my decisions, and I don’t like taking risks but this is one thing I know for sure. With 100% confidence. I love you. I don’t care if it’s risky.” 

Richie is still staring at him with those magnified blue eyes. 

“You don’t have to say it back or anything!” Eddie rushes to add in, “You don’t even have to feel the same way! I just needed to get it out there. I mean obviously I would like for you to say it back, but it’s okay if you don’t, I just needed to say it myself and – “

And Richie just starts laughing. Not just a chuckle but a full blown laugh with tears in his eyes. Eddie would be mad at being laughed at if he didn’t find Richie so adorable while doing it. 

“And you think I’m the one who’s ridiculous.” He says when he’s calmed down from his laughing fit; wiping the tears from his eyes. “Eds, come on, you seriously don’t think I love you?” 

Eddie hearts stalls and then swoops with what Richie is indicating. “I don’t know! Like I said, we haven’t been together long and –“ 

Yet again, Eddie’s ramble is cut off by Richie’s lips as Richie leans across the table to give him a kiss.

Richie breaks away, his face still close enough that Eddie could count all his freckles. Sometimes Eddie thinks he knows Richie’s face better than his own. “I love you Eddie Kaspbrak. I think I fell in love with you the moment I met you, and ever since then I’ve just kept falling more and more in love with you.” 

Eddie’s heart is practically fluttering inside his chest and he has to lean in to kiss Richie again to try and ground himself. “You’re a sap.” 

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ sap.” He’s smiling and then lets out a deep exhale. “Jesus Eds, I’ve been wanting to say that for so long.” 

“So why didn’t you?” Eddie inquires. He still can’t believe this is real. 

“I was scared it would ruin things.” He admits with a shy shrug. “We have a good thing going right now. I didn’t want to scare you off and lose you completely. Also, being vulnerable is risky.”

“It is, but some stuff has to be done even if there is a risk.” 

“And that’s why I love you Eds. You’re a god damn superhero. Bravest man I know.” 

“You help make me brave you know. I think I would be more scared if loving you wasn’t so easy. You’re a superhero in your own right.” He intertwines their hands because otherwise he really does think he’ll start floating with how light and happy he is. 

“And you call me the sap!” Richie laughs, “So you really love me, huh? That’s pretty chuckalicious.”

“No, I just love your shirts and this is the only way I know how to keep them.” He deadpans. 

“Ah, Eds gets off a good one!” 

“I’m serious!” Eddie can’t help but laugh. “I love you Rich. I’ll say it every day if you need me to so you know it’s real.”

“Oh, I’ll need you to say it way more than that. I need all that Spaghetti lovin’ all day and all night.”

“Now you’re just being greedy.” He grabs Richie’s face with his hands. “I love you Rich.”

Richie puts his hands on Eddie’s face and kisses him soundly. “I love you too, Eds.” 

So, the day may have started as a haphazard mess but Eddie is more than happy with how it ended because later that night, that yellow borrowed shirt that Eddie originally hated lands on the floor of his bedroom, but Eddie doesn’t think twice about it. He’s got two closets to pick clothes from now and a boy who loves him back too.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is _The Shirt_ but imagine richie found it in a thrift store for a bargain: https://www.zaful.com/casual-spliced-printed-button-shirt-puid_4651565.html?kuid=918628
> 
> yes, that risk line is from the book, i’m allowed to plagiarize from it because it’s sk’s compensation of all the grief he caused me. 
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated and i’ll love you forever :’) 
> 
> find me on the hellsite @jwilliambyers
> 
> @captain-idgie on tumblr made art for this fic and i really started crying over how beautiful it is! give it some love here: https://jwilliambyers.tumblr.com/post/633095654780108800/your-story-was-so-cute-i-had-to-draw-eddie-in


End file.
